Monster Hunter Tales of Hiro
by HeroicLegend814
Summary: This is the story of a young man named Hiroshimo. He is destined for greatness in the small village on Draco Island, home to the world's greatest hunters and home of the guild. Though he isn't very skilled Hiro must try his best and fight for the village.


(Hey this is the author here with a quick heads up. This is one of my first fanfics I've written based on the game monster hunter. I'm hoping it'll be somewhat of a hit and will go better that my last fanfics I've wrote. Sorry if the title for this doesn't make much sense but I figure since our hero's life starts out in the village it was fitting for a test run/prolouge. To those who send positive reveiws I thank you for your support in this and hope you can inspire me to do more and same goes for those who reveiw this poorly, hopefully I'll take your cristism and use it to the best of my abilities.)

Monster hunter

Life of the village hunter

Within the small village on Draco Island, there was a young man living on his own. This young man had all the promise and talents to make something great of himself, though he lacked proper thought. It is rumored though this boy will be the greatest of the Legendary Duo as told in tales by the elders. Though if he is truly to be the other half of the duo, this young hero must begin the hunt lest he be unprepared for the challenges that lay ahead.

Within the house of our hero a young woman comes in with a bucket of water. She looks over to the young man sleeping, snickers, and dumps the water on him and his bed. The young man's eyes shot open as he sprang out of bed only to land right at the woman's feet and off his bed. The young man groaned "Why?......Why is it-" "You're the one chosen for destiny? You're the person destined for greatness?" "No, why is it you people insist on waking me up with cold water?" "You wouldn't get up if we didn't, anyway rise and shine Hiro, today you start helping the village the only way you can." "Take a job catching fish?" "No stupid! You hunt and bring back your spoils to the village!" "What about the fish?" Without a second thought the young woman cocked back and threw a hard punch into Hiro's back. Biting his lip to contain his yelp of pain he nodded and muttered. "Ok…I get it…not the time to joke," He slowly got up off the ground, rubbing his back, and he walks over to his chest off in the far corner of the room. He reached inside of it and pulled out the armor the village gave to him. A simple set of leather armor, good for at least the most basic forms of monsters.

As Hiro exited his house he was greeted by nearly half of the village. "Yes, yes, I know, please…I just woke up, save your praise till after I return alive. Though assuming Ayumi doesn't get to touchy every time I joke about my destiny coming back may not be an issue." "I heard that Hiroshimo!" She said from inside the house. Hiro laughed as he walks past the villagers and walks over to the stands and path way leading out of the village. On his way there a small old man stops him. Without thinking twice, Hiro dropped to his knee and bowed and respect. "Village Elder, tell me what are you doing here? I thought you were training new hunters." "Well little Hero I figured they can be taught by my brother for now. Besides I need to assign you certain jobs before you go out into the wild, you need to know what to bring back to help us or what to kill to keep us safe. Though no need to worry much about it right now. Things are simple, times are peaceful though we could use some raw meat, the villagers are eating more than the butcher can make so this is a must. When you return I'll have a reward waiting for you oh but before you go, take this," The Elder hands over a hunting knife and hunting knife pouch. Hiro smiled and nodded as he attached the pouch to his waist and sheathed the knife. "Well then without any further delays I'm off, keep everyone safe elder." "Rest your head easy tonight Hero before you know it things will get harder so enjoy this time while it's easy!" The elder yelled to him as Hiro walked down the path towards the forest outside the village.

As Hiro walked down the path, not on a mission but get a feel for his environment, he smiled. "So…this is what it's like to be some big time hunter huh? Out in the open, living in the wild and feeding off what you kill to live and keep your energy up…I wonder how things would be if there were more hunters." As he kept talking to himself, he noticed something was wrong, he checked himself and noticed he'd forgotten his weapons at home. With his palm going to his face he sighed and took out the hunting knife. "It's not my short sword and shield but it's a start," He said as he kept walking down the tree and bush covered path. As he walked he noticed berries, herbs, and even some eatable mushrooms. Every now and then he'd got on his knees and collect what he could before he continued down the path. While he kept at a good enough pace he saw a bright light up ahead. He didn't know what it was but he ran right at it. As soon as he ran at it he realized he reached the edge of the path and entered the Great Plains. The scenery itself was so breath taking Hiro took a moment to pause and enjoy it. The mountains off in the distance gave off a kind of shade to some of the area, the sun right over head casting its rays down causing the near-by spring to sparkle and some of the fish's scales to shine when they jump up out of the water. Without a second thought in his head, Hiro walked further into the Great Plains.

As Hiro advanced from his spot he noticed that something was walking closer to him. He took a moment to breathe as he held the knife in his hand, he turned around and saw a peaceful creature coming very close to him to eat the leaves he was standing on. Hiro smiled a bit as he extended an arm to pet the creature. Before he could though he looked up at the sun and saw it was going down, he sighed knowing he'd have to return before sundown otherwise everyone would think the worst has happened. "Till next time my brown eyed friend," He said as he ran off back down the path leading to the village.

After he returned home, unequipped his armor, and put his days findings in his chest he went over to his bed and smiled. He sat down on it and then turned and lays down on it. HE put his hands behind his head and smiled. "Today has been the start of something great I can tell, I only hope there is fish involved." After saying that Ayumi, who was hiding beneath the bed rolled out from under it and slapped Hiro with a fish.

What a way to start the first day of your hunting carrier young Hero.


End file.
